kymerakeeperfandomcom-20200215-history
The World of Kyrigar
Kyrigar is the world which the Kymera inhabit. A portal to this world was discovered by Benjamin Elysees Phactor, who promptly established Home Town at the portal's entryway into Kyrigar. Background Regions Several regions make up Kyrigar. One of the tasks the Benny has assigned to his Keepers is the exploration of Kyrigar. So far, these areas are available to explore. Home Town The town which serves as the hub of Keeper activity in Kyrigar. Here, a Keeper has access to the Item Shop, the Kymera Korral, Benny's Laboratory, The Hospital, and the Arena Hut. Lakeside Forest The area just south and east of Home Town, which is predominantly populated by Nature-Type Kymera. The forest mostly consists of deciduous trees, but there is an unusual growth of evergreen trees in the southwestern section of the forest. A mysterious mist hangs over the eastern forest. Most who have entered have only found themselves returning to where they started, but this mist actually shrouds the Sacred Grove, also known as the Nature Temple. The Sacred Grove - Nature Temple More commonly known as The Nature Temple, the Sacred Grove is the home of the Elemental Tower of Nature, and the Nature Crystal. It is dominated by Nature Kymera, with a small smattering of Kymera from other elements. The remnants of ancient structures litter the grove, adding to the mystique of what has become of the Ancients that once dwelled there. Shivering Snowfields North of the Lakeside Forest and Home Town, the Shivering Snowfields is the first Ice Area that the player comes across. While the majority of Kymera living here are Ice Types, there are a wide variety of Kymera that make their home in this region. Though the main area of the snowfields is flat, further north lie the mountains that divides the Snowfield from the Ruins of the Frost Kings and the Arctic Wastelands. The central landmark of the snowfields is a large waterfall, flanked by pure ice crystals formed from the mist of the falling water. Because of the further drop in temperature to the north, it is unknown where the source of this waterfall is. To the southeast, down a windy trail lies a cave that contains the a clue to reaching the Ruins of the Frost Kings. Frosty Tundra The Frosty Tundra lies east of the Snowfield. it is relatively flat compared to the snowfield, and has more greenery in the form of tundra scrubs and bushes. Like the Snowfield, it is the home to a diverse range of Kymera, though the majority still come from the Ice Element. The tundra has few landmarks to speak of - it is dominated by a short plateau at its center, whose edges mark where much of the plant growth occurs in the area. It is rumored that the plateau was caused by a pulse of Earth Elemental power, much like the emanations of the Earth Crystal from the Rumbling Crags. Rumbling Crags The Rumbling Crags is east of the Frosty Tundra, and despite its proximity to the cold tundra, it is relatively temperate. However, it has little greenery due to the unstable nature of the region. The Crags consist of a series of disjoined, spiky mountain peaks. Thanks to the influence of the Earth Crystal, earthquakes frequently shake the region. Titanic Acropolis The Titanic Acropolis lies on eastern pennisula, at the edge of the ocean. Unlike the Crags, this area is very stable. It was the home of the Titanians, who built a city of massive buildings atop the plateau that marked the coastline of their lands. The buildings of the Ancient City are what give the Acropolis it's namesake, for they are far larger than the ruins of other areas. However, these ruins were built to accomodate both large and small inhabitants, and the large outer architecture hides an intricate design of communal homes. The Great Parthenon - Earth Temple The Great Parthenon, more commonly refered to as the Earth Temple, is a massive temple in the center of the Titanic Acropolis. Deep within the temple resides the Elemental Tower of Earth, which descends into the earth, contrary to how most of the other Elemental Towers are built. Like many of the buildings within the Acropolis, the Earth Temple is decorated with titanic statues, and polished stone structures, but time has not been kind to the once magnificent stonework - cracks and weathering have diminished much of the former splendor of the Temple. The Ice Caves The Ice Caves are north of the Frosty Tundra, and go under the mountain range that seperates the Frosty Tundra and Shivering Snowfield from the Arctic Wasteland and the Ruins of the Frost Kings. It is said that the Ancients made this causeway between their lands, but since their departure it has become frozen over by the presence of Ice Kymera. The Arctic Wasteland The Arctic Wasteland is a flat, almost featureless field of ice and snow. It is unnatural cold in this region due to the influence of the Ice Crystal. Though there used to be Ancient Ruins here, the biting wind and absolute cold have reduced even these ruins to almost nothing. The Ruins of the Frost Kings The Ruins of the Frost Kings reside within the northern reaches of Kyrigar. A great dais marks the center of the region, but a long fissue runs through the southern end of the valley, marking the passing of a powerful creature. Only a few scattered ruins remain as a testament to the ancient culture that once resided here. The Frozen Causeway - Ice Temple The most intact site within the Ruins of the Frost Kings, the Frozen Causeway leads to the Elemental Tower of Ice. It is surprisingly intact, especially when compared to the desolation around it. It is guarded predominantly by Ice Kymera, though a few other Kymera make their home along the causeway as well. Unexplored Regions There are two regions that are mentioned within the story, remain to be seen. The Greyridge Mountains, which lie to the west of the Shivering Snowfield, have been blocked off by an avalanche, and the Orange Desert Canyon, which lies to the south of the Lakeside Forest, is currently suffering through a massive sandstorm. Organizations The Kymera Keepers An organization formed by Benny Phactor to explore the world of Kyrigar and catch Kymera. Mostly consists of young, adventurous types, but also has the support of some older scientists and their students. The player is a member of this group, and much of the story revolves around helping out the other Keepers exploring the world. The Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms The Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms (called "The Department" or "D.E.R.P." for short) is an organization that develops unusual technology. In particular, they have set their sights on studying the Kymera, and developing technology that utilizes the Kymera's incredible powers. They are frequently at odds with the Kymera Keepers and the Player, as they try to hedge out the Keepers at every opportunity. The Ancients Known to themselves as the Kyrian, the Ancients were the civilization that resided in Kyrigar long ago, before it was discovered by Benny Phactor. The ruins of their civilization dot the landscape of Kyrigar and form the basis of many of the regions, such as the Titanic Acropolis, and the Ruins of the Frost Kings. However, there is no sign that their civilization still exists. It is rumored that they are the creators of the Kymera. There were different civilizations among the ancients. Most were divided by the element that they favored. The Titanians - Users of the Earth Element, the Titanians lived in the Titanic Acropolis and were philosophers who studied Stoicism under their patrons, the Earth Titans. The Frost Kings - Users of the Ice Element, the Vassals of the Frost Kings (or simply the Frost Kings) lived in the Icy North-Eastern region of Kyrigar. They followed a harsh lifestyle which was tempered by their love of stories and legends. Non-Player Characters There are many other characters exploring the world of Kyrigar. Some of them have benign interests, while others have more malign purposes. Keepers The Department of Esoteric Research Paradigms Ancients Miscellaneous Category:Kyrigar Category:Kymera Keeper Category:The World of Kyrigar Category:Characters